zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayla Wilde
Kayla belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Kayla is a sweet and loving little angel. She's bubbly and peppy, and awfully outgoing. She's very independent and likes to strike out on her own, which can lead to a lot of trouble. She's a loving little toddler with a heart of gold, though she does have a bit of sass. Though she usually is in a happy mood, and rarely feels threatened. She's not oblivious to the looks people may give her and the names behind her back, but she just tends to ignore it. Appearance Kayla looks more like her dad in body shape. She has the long fox muzzle, the cheek fluff, the longer limbs, and sharpened claws. But her ears are longer than a normal fox, though her left retains fox shaped, the other looks more bunnyish. She has a bunny tail, though it's just a little longer and puffy. Her eyes are violet. Her main fur color is a Auburn redish grey color. Her muzzle is a lighter orangish yellow color, and so is her chest fluff, paws, and tail tip. Her fingers and toes are white, and she has a white diamond on her forehead. Her ear tips are black, and so is a ring underneath the tip of her tail. Bio Kayla was the youngest, the little sister of her sisters, and was the third child of Judy and Nick. When she was just a toddler, she used to get into just about everything. Her parents and sisters could never keep track of her. On one occasion she made it all the way outside before her mother finally caught up to her. It wasn't for very long, but despite being out for just that short time, many animals had noticed her. They confronted Judy asking if anything was wrong with her, seeing as she looked so weird. Judy told them no, and explained the situation. They immideately became colder, and went on their way. Unbeknownst to little Kayla, this was only the beginning of her discrimination. When she first went to pre-school, a lot of the kids used to ignore her for being different. Though little Kayla didn't notice at the time, she was too young. But over the years it became clearer that she was different. Family Nick wilde: dad Judy hopps: mom Skye: older sister Risa: older sister Friends Soon.. Trivia * Kayla, like her mother, is very emotional and when driven to tears will cry for hours. * Kayla has no crush, uncertain if she ever will. * Her favorite purple is bright violet like her eyes. * She loves the occasional makeup, but won't hesitate to get dirty. * When troubled, she will often go to her brother for comfort. * She has a little bunny ragdoll with button eyes that she has had since she was a baby. It's her favorite possession. * She is about 6 years old Stories she appears in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Females Category:Female Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Hyrbids Category:Foxes Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters